La peor idea del universo
by VIRUS-GO
Summary: Lloyd tiene una muy gran (y aparente mala) idea que desea mostrarles a sus amigos y conocer su opinión, ¿como terminara?


Ahí estaban los 4… bueno 3 mirando a uno, esperando lo peor.

-Esta es una mala idea Llyod- dijo Ana con fastidio

-No es cierto, ya verán que va a funcionar, ¡Se los mostrare!- respondió el de lentes con determinación

-Si, si, lo que sea; oye cuando todo termine en desastre podrías mirar hacia acá, quiero tomarte unas fotos con mi nueva cámara y publicarlas en el bar donde canto- dijo Teddy con burla

-Tu no vas a cambiar del todo verdad ¿verdad?- pregunto Llyod al ex-brabucón, este le respondió con una sonrisa burlesca- al menos sé que tu si me apoyas Ninten- dijo sonriendo a mencionado

-Llyod, como amigo, te digo que esto es ridículo y va a terminar en desastre- respondió el de gorra

-¿Tu tambien Ninten?- pregunto Llyod sorprendido –Es que acaso no confían en mí, les aseguro que servirá-

-Llyod, en serio- comenzó a hablar Ninten con un tono molesto–en nombre de Giygas, que ojala y jamás vuelva… ¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE QUE ATAR TUS BOTELLAS COHETE A UN MECANISMO Y ESTE A TU ESPALDA PARA PODER VOLAR RESULTA EN UNA BUENA IDEA?!- exclamo con enojo

-¡Pues precisamente eso!- respondió el de lentes, algo sorprendido por el tono de su amigo -Que tal si volvemos a enfrentarnos a un enemigo que sea necesario el poder atacarlo desde el aire-

-Llyod, a Giygas lo derrotamos con la canción y se fue gruñendo a su casa/estación espacial/planeta o lo que sea, y desde entonces no ha habido ninguna clase de problemas, ya sea personas y animales poseídas por control mental, objetos y maquinas asesinas y suicidas, o criaturas que prácticamente ni deben existir- dijo Ana con seriedad y firmeza, realmente quería que su amigo dejara esa idea tan estúpida –y eso significa… ¡QUE NO TIENE SENTIDO QUE HAGAS ESA TONTERIA! Ahora quítate eso de la espalda o te estrello mi sartén en la cara… y previamente calentado- dijo lo último con un notable grado de furia mientras activaba su PK Fire alfa, y provocando que los demás dieran un paso atrás por el miedo.

-Hmm, eso tambien sería bueno verlo… pero wow, me agrada tu actitud pequeña Ana, cuídala mucho Ninten, te encontraste una novia genial- Dijo Teddy mientras levantaba el pulgar hacia el mencionado y este se enrojecía

-N-n-n-no ti-ti-tienes por que decir esas cosas Teddy, y no digas que me la encontré, ella no es un objeto- respondió abochornado mientras miraba para otro lado y el mencionado sonreía

-¡Como sea!- llamo la atención Ana que tambien estaba algo enrojecida pero su furia lo ocultaba en su mayoría –Entonces Llyod, ya sabes que hacer- dijo con firmeza

El peliblanco no tenía otra opción, valoraba demasiado su salud física y su rostro (pese a que no atrajera a ninguna chica con el) así que no le quedaba otra que declinar a su idea…

…

…

…

…

…

…pamplinas…

-¡Al finito y más allá!- dijo para luego liberar un seguro que permitió la ignición del combustible mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección contraria a sus amigos

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamaron los 2 usuarios de PSI al ver la locura que hizo su amigo, mientras que el grandulón sonreía y preparaba la cámara para tomar fotos, todos comenzaron a perseguirlo.

Como lo tenía planeado, Llyod comenzó a ascender en el aire con la propulsión de sus botellas cohete, primero fueron unos centímetros, luego medio metro, luego un metro, metro y medio y seguía subiendo…

Sus amigos no lo podían creer… ¡Funciono! Realmente esa estúpida idea funciono y ahora Llyod estaba volando.

-¡Se los dije!- exclamo Llyo medio metros de altura. Haciendo un movimiento de sus pies, conectados a unas cuerdas y estas a su mecanismo, logro moverse y girar hacia sus amigos que lo veían asombrados. Teddy aun no sacaba ninguna foto -¡Yo tenía razón y mi invento funciono!- dijo con muchísima alegría

La pareja PSI no sabía que decir. Por un lado estaban deseando golpear con todas sus fuerzas al peliblanco por realizar algo tan repentino y estúpido, y de paso ver si así se le salían las malas ideas por todos los orificios craneales (entiéndase hemorragia masiva del encéfalo) pero por otro lado tenían que admitir que estaban equivocados, su amigo tubo una idea que la efectuó y funciono, por lo que no tuvieron la suficiente confianza en él, se sentían mal y había que compensarlo.

-Llyod… lo sentimos- Ninten fue el primero en hablar

-Discúlpanos por haber dudado de ti y tu invento- ahora fue el turno de Ana –en especial yo por amenazarte pero no quería que salieras lastimado-

-¡Por favor perdónanos!- dijeron ambos agachando la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento (juego de Japón, disculpa japonesa)

Llyod solo comenzó a reír un poco y después hablo –No se preocupen chicos, yo entiendo que estaban preocupados por mi y lo aprecio, pero ahora pueden ver que todo salió a la perfección- dijo con una gran sonrisa misma que fue imitada por los otros 2…

pero y Teddy…

el tenia una sonrisa que no indicaba nada bueno, la decidió ocultar, cosa que tampoco indicaba nada bueno…

-Llyod- comenzó a hablar el grandote, con un tono serio, llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Si Teddy?- se pregunto el chico, Ninten y Ana comenzaron a sentirse algo nerviosos

Espero unos segundos antes de tomar aire...

Levanto su dedo pulgar hacia el aire…

Puso sonrisa de niño recibiendo consola de videojuegos nueva en navidad…

-¡QUE MARAVILLOSO!- exclamo con entusiasmo, sorprendiendo a los otros 3

-¿Eh?- preguntaron

-¿No te das cuenta? Con solo unas botellas, madera y plástico has conseguido el permitirte volar, algo que solo ha hecho la gente con máquinas pesadas de metal, ¡Es todo un logro amigo mío! ¡Te felicito!- dijo sin quitar su sonrisa.

-¿En serio? Digo, ¡Si es cierto! ¡Muchas gracias Teddy- respondió el peliblanco con la misma seña y sonrisa que el grandote

Muy bien "vamo a calmarno", Ninten y Ana sabían que algo no andaba bien:

1.- Teddy no sonreiría así a menos que se hubiera sacado el gordo en la lotería (y luego lo hubiera gastado en cerveza con su pandilla y terminaran tirados como trapos en medio de algún lugar) o le hubiera pateado el trasero a alguien que le fastidio el día (y mas si era domingo)

2.- Teddy no hablaría de esa manera a menos que estuviera fingiendo para impresionar a una chica (que luego terminaría arruinándolo de alguna manera y tendría unas bonitas marcas de cachetadas guajoloteras en ambas mejillas)

3.- Teddy, pese a que no lo admite, NUNCA llama a Llyod amigo.

Algo andaba bastante, bastante mal…

-¿Bueno y que estas esperando? ¡Baja aquí para que te estrechemos la mano grandioso innovador!- dijo Teddy con su sonrisa, aunque parecía que se estaba aguantando algo

-¡Claro! ¡Ya bajo en seguida!- dijo Llyod con decisión viendo a sus 3 amigos y disponiéndose a bajar…

…

…

…

…

-Este… ¿Llyod por qué no bajas?- pregunto Ana sintiendo una gran molestia en el estomago

Llyod comenzó a sudar un poco antes de responder –¡N-n-no me presiones Ana! ¡Estas frente a un gran innovador en la tecnología de vuelo! Se necesita de mucha precisión y destreza para maniobrar este instrumento y bajarlo no es algo sencillo, sin mencionar que debo cuidar del producto y ademas…-

-¿No tienes manera de bajar verdad cuatro ojos?- pregunto Teddy con voz siniestra y una sonrisa malvada

Ahora Llyod si estaba sudando

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Ninten

-Tal parece que nuestro querido y súper importante inventor construyo una suerte de maquina voladora que solo **asciende** y no **baja** de ninguna manera, ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto con la misma sonrisa

-¡¿Es eso cierto Llyod?!- preguntaron la pareja PSI con los ojos bien abiertos en su amigo, el cual notaron ya estaba al menos a unos 7 metros en el aire

-¡Esperen! No tienen por qué preocuparse, cuando el combustible se acabe poder bajar- explico con el fin de tranquilizar a sus amigos, consiguiéndolo

-Pero para entonces ya estarás a muchos metros arriba y cuando se te acabe el combustible no será gradual sino inmediato y entonces caerás con una velocidad que cuando te estrelles en el suelo terminaras como sapo apachurrado, con todas las tripas por fuera- dijo Teddy con simpleza

Los 3 menores estaban en blanco… las cosas se fueron al Starman (entiéndase demonio de los mil infiernos)

-¡CHICOS POR FAVOR AYUDENME!- gritaba Llyod mientras agitaba los brazos y lloriqueaba

-¡Ninten ¿Qué hacemos?!- pregunto Ana con gran preocupación, Teddy por fin se había puesto a tomar fotos

-¡No lo se! Tal vez si lanzamos una cuerda…-

-¡Ya no tenemos!- le repuso – ¿y si le lanzo un PK Freeze para que el combustible se congele gradualmente?-

-No, podrías darle a Llyod y nada nos garantiza que funcione bien, además podrías hacer que el hielo creado lo lastime al caer- le negó Ninten y siguieron pensando, Llyod seguía chillando como cerdo en matadero

-¿Y si usas tu PK portal dimensional para traerlo?- les hablo Teddy, sorprendiendo a la pareja

-¡Es una buena idea!- exclamaron y Ninten comenzó a preparar su movimiento

-¡Llyod! ¡Ninten ya ve a por ti! ¡No desesperes!- le grito a su amigo que ya le estaba rezando a todos los dioses de todas las religiones de todos los países de todos los continentes de toda la **Earth** bound

-¡PK Portal!- exclamo Ninten y frente a el apareció un portal de su tamaño, mismo que utilizaba cuando no quería o podía pelear con sus enemigos y que, a diferencia de PK Teletransportación, se podía hacer en el mismo sitio pues el portal solo le llevaba a unos metros de distancia, y en este hacia Llyod.

-¡Rápido Llyod toma mi mano!- exclamo Ninten pues sabía que el portal no duraba mucho

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!- respondió y comenzó a estirarse hacia el portal, todos estaban tan asustados que no recordaban que el peliblanco podía manejar el aparato con los pies para moverse

En eso el portal se fue cerrando

-¡RAPIDO!- exclamo el usuario de PSI

Llyod desesperado, comenzó a moverse como loco para llegar…

movio los pies…

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- ese fue el grito del peliblanco luego de salir volando, dejando una estela de humo y lágrimas por donde iba

-¡NOOOOOO!- exclamaron sus amigos, mientras los veían a través del portal y luego de que este se cerrara lo veian en el cielo perdiéndose a la distancia pero dando vueltas como loco

-¡Rápido vamos por el!- exclamo Ana y comenzaron a correr hacia donde se fue Llyod, Teddy seguía tomando fotos

El peliblanco iba de aquí para allá y de allá para acá con su suerte de máquina de vuelo a propulsión a botellas cohete…

Pum… pum… pum…

Hasta que comenzó a acabarse el combustible

-Hay no ¡HAY NO POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS ESTO!- gritaba el peliblanco con lágrimas mientras veía y sentía que se detenia poco a poco…

Y empezó a caer…

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- volvió a gritar mientras caia

En eso llegaron sus amigos que veian con horror como caia hacia su muerte segura

-¡Llyooooooood!-

-¡Llyooooooood!-

-¡Inútiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil!-

Y siguió cayendo… y cayendo… y cayendo… acercándose cada vez más a estrellarse contra…

¡SPLASH!

¿El agua?

Fue cuando lo notaron, habían llegado a una (de las ridículamente tantas) zonas con agua y Llyod cayo justo en ella

-¡Vamos por el!- exclamo Ninten corriendo con los demás hacia el lago donde cayó su amigo

Cuando llegaron solo veian burbujas salir del agua… y luego nada…

-¡Llyod!- Ninten y Ana se adentraron al agua y sacaron a su amigo, luego lo recostaron en el suelo viendo que no respiraba

-¡Tenemos que sacarle el agua de los pulmones!- exclamo Ninten empezando a empujar la zona del diafragma para hacer que el agua saliera del cuerpo de su amigo; el tener hermanitas le hizo investigar un poco de primeros auxilios por si las dudas

-¡Es muy poca Ninten!- le dijo Ana al ver que solo salía una mínima cantidad de agua y Llyod aún no despertaba

-Déjenme a mi enclenques- dijo Teddy con una sonrisa acercándose al desmayado

-¿Qué piensas ha…?-

Antes de que la pareja terminara, el grandulón había levantado uno de sus musculosos brazos y dejo caer un potente palmazo a donde Ninten antes estaba empujando, lo que provoco que un (literal) chorro de agua saliera de la boca del peliblanco y comenzara luego a toser, teniendo dificultad para respirar.

-¡ag… hag… gaahga!-

Ninten solo le paso su salbutamol (el spray para asma) y Llyod comenzó a tomar varias dosis hasta que se calmo

-…gracias…- fue lo único que dijo luego de recuperar la calma

-¿Te encuentras bien Llyod?- pregunto Ana mientras el mencionado le devolvía su medicamento a Ninten que debería comprar más porque se lo había terminado todo su amigo

-Me siento muy cansado, pero por lo demás estoy bien- dijo con calma

-No sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso- dijo Ana con una sonrisa, misma que fue imitada por el peliblanco –Así seré yo la que te parta la Mother-

-¿Cómo?- la única respuesta que recibió Llyod fue un muy duro sartenazo directo en la nariz, seguido de otro en la barbilla, la frente y en general todo lo que se llame cara

Los otros 2 veían tranquilamente la masacre

-Haces bien en no detener a una mujer furiosa Ninten- le dijo Teddy al de gorra con aire de sabiduría mientras tomaba más fotos

-Me lo dice el experto- respondió con ironía, fastidiando un poco al mayor –además recuerda "las damas primero" luego seré yo el que lo golpee con mi bate- dijo cargando su arma

-¡¿Tu tambien?!- dijo el golpeado con miedo antes de cubrirse de unos sartenazos que iban bastante bien dirigido a la parte anatómica donde produce y guarda sus…"cohetitos"

Luego de la masacre (en la que Ninten al ver el desgraciado estado que su novia dejo a su amigo, solo le dio un golpe con su bate directo en el estómago) se dispusieron a regresar a casa para cambiarse y olvidar por siempre ese día.

-Ja, digan lo que quieran, ¡Yo por mi parte conseguí muy buenas fotos! Se verán geniales en el club- exclamo Teddy deseando ya revelarlas, enmarcarla y colgarlas

-¡PK Thunder!-

Antes de que pudieran voltear, un pequeño relámpago cayó sobre la cámara de Teddy haciéndola explotar, destruyendo la película y dejándolo a él con hollín en todo el rostro

-¡OYE! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Era nueva!- dijo el musculoso viendo a la chica

-1. Tomaste fotos de mí que no quiero que exhibas, 2. Te la has pasado molestando todo el día y 3. el único que no sufrió de nada aquí eres tú, ahora ya estamos parejos- dijo la usuaria de PSI con enojo

-Bien, pero que genio- respondió el mayor –pero si hay algo que te felicito de verdad cuatro ojos, es por crear la peor idea del universo- dijo ya relajado por lo de su cámara

-Aig… vamos… auch… no creo que esta haya sido la peor idea del u- nigh- universo- dijo el mencionado mientras caminaba apoyado de su amigo y con varios moretones en el cuerpo, preguntándose si el golpe al suelo le hubiera dolido menos que la ira de su amiga

-¿A si? ¿Y entonces cual crees que sea la peor idea del universo?- pregunto Ninten mientras veía a su amigo

.

.

.

.

.

En un planeta muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, lejano…

-Señor Giygas, según mis cálculos esta es la peor idea del universo- dijo el robot viendo a su amo

-Tonterías robot… ¿cómo dices que te llamabas?- pregunto el alíen

-R0037, modelo de asistencia personal para servirle- respondió con su tono monótono pero que se notaba un dejo de fastidio

-Si tú, una maquina no puede comprender la genialidad de mi plan y que sin dudas va a funcionar- dijo mientras veía los vastos y variados productos químicos en su gran mesa de trabajo en su enorme laboratorio

-Pero señor, de verdad usted cree que este plan funcione, es simplemente ridículo en toda la extensión de la palabra-

-Ya te dije que tú no comprenderías la genialidad de mi plan, de hecho ni siquiera sé por qué pedí que te fabricaran-

-Porque necesitaba a alguien que escuchara sus monólogos dramáticos de venganza contra Ninten y sus amigos y los Starman tienen derechos-

-¡ESE MALDITO NINTEN ME LAS PAGARA! ¡MI VENGANZA SERA TERRIBLE!- exclamo el alíen a la nada mientras el robot "suspiraba", deseando que mejor le hubieran fabricado como aspiradora, por lo menos así ya tiene un buen motivo para "recoger porquerías"

-Pero de verdad señor Giygas, de verdad piénselo por un momento, solo un momento: usted…realmente cree, que la mejor manera de llevar a cabo su venganza contra unos niños… ¡ES FABRICANDO UN DULCE TAN ADICTIVO QUE NO PUEDAN DEJAR DE COMERLO Y ASI LE PROVOQUE DIVERSOS MALESTARES!-

-Pues obvio que si- respondió el alíen con obviedad –todos los niños de la tierra quieren dulces, es prácticamente su droga antes de descubrir las de verdad, los videojuegos y las redes sociales, si lo sabré yo que me crie allí- dijo sintiendo un poco de nostalgia por los buenos tiempos

-Aunque esa parte no se la niego, está consciente de que no hay forma de que los niños caigan ante su plan, ¿qué es lo que va a hacer? llegar y decirles "antes de nuestra terrible batalla sangrienta les invito este dulce que creé". Por favor señor Giygas, sería más fácil que aquella compañía terrestre tan famosa de nombre Nintendo reviviera esa saga de videojuegos tan querida por los terrícolas de nombre EarthBound-

-Cierto, y eso que esos sujetos están más metidos en arreglar la cagada que hicieron con una de sus consolas… pero volviendo al tema, por supuesto que no lo hare de esa manera pero te aseguro que va a funcionar- dijo el alíen sonriendo

-¿No le sería simplemente más fácil el taparse los oídos o tenerlos tapados desde antes con un objeto cuando los niños empiecen a cantar la canción?- respondió el robot

-¡¿Y PERDERME SUS GRITOS DE AGONIA?! ¡JAMAS!- declaro el alíen casi enojado –ahora si ya terminas te de criticarme, serias tan amable de ir a revisar la producción de Starman´s supermerojados, los Robots 10 veces más fuertes y los nuevos R7 con aleación prácticamente invulnerable a impactos explosivos- dijo mientras se concentraba en sus químicos

-Si señor- dijo el robot con pesadez ante la ridícula ironía de las palabras de su amo

…

…

Al día siguiente

-Señor Giygas su desayuno está listo- dijo el robot usando un comunicador hacia las estancias de su amo

Pero nadie respondía

-Señor Giygas por favor venga su desayuno está listo- repitió el robot esperando que ahora si viniera su amo

Pero nadie vino

-¿Es en serio?- dijo para luego salir hacia las estancias de su amo

Recorrió varios pasillos llenos de maquinaria, se topó con otros robots que tambien odiaban sus vidas hasta que por fin llego hacia su destino

-Señor Giygas por favor sería tan amable de por lo menos venir a comer sus comidas cuando ya estén listas, no sabe lo fastidioso que es darles forma para que se parezcan a los niños que tanto odia y ni hablar de inyectarles los condimentos líquidos para que cuando los pique parezca que sangran- dijo el robot ya llegando al laboratorio de su amo –así que le pido que venga a co… ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-

¿Por qué grito el robot? Se estarán preguntando

Bueno dejémoslo de este modo: no todos los días llegas al laboratorio de tu jefe con conflictos emocionales y te encuentras con una GIGANTESCA masa gris, masa que además tenía 5 extremidades tambien muy grandes, masa que además se encontraba respirando y sobre todo masa que le hacia la vida una miseria…

-Por la rep#+¡$&3 fabrica que me creo, ¿señor Giygas?- pregunto consternado

-OOOHHHH… funciono el dulce- respondió la masa gris y allí lo supo

Ese era su amo Giygas

El robot no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar ante lo que veía para luego comenzar a hablar

-Si mi software de lógica y adivinación no me falla, deduzco que invento el tan mencionado dulce que le llevaría a la victoria contra Ninten y sus amigos, y que para probarlo decidió hacerlo en usted mismo pues sabía que los demás solo le alabarían el dulce sin importar si les gustaba o no, pero al final de cuenta termino enviciándose con su propio dulce y termino de esa manera ¿verdad?-

Giygas no respondió con palabras, sino con una inocente sonrisa, muy raro viniendo de el

-Pues déjeme decirle que le felicito señor Giygas, si el dulce pudo hacer esto con un ser tan poderoso como usted, no dudo que tambien sea efectivo contra esos niños y contra todos los terrícolas-

Giygas no respondió con palabras, sino con una sonrisa de superioridad, como diciendo "te lo dije"

-Tambien déjeme informarle que, según mi escaneo a su cuerpo, usted tiene lo que los terrícolas llamarían "diabetes mellitus" pero de tipo 13 como mínimo-

Giygas no respondió con palabras, sino que abrió sus ojos sorprendido

-Así es, para ser más preciso, en estos instantes tiene la glucosa hasta las estrellas, su sangre y prácticamente todo liquido de su organismo es literalmente caramelo, se acaba de hacer polvo sus 2 páncreas y poco a poco se están derritiendo sus 3 estómagos, por no mencionar que se puede hasta sacar azúcar refinada de su piel con tan solo rasparla, sus venas y arterias parecen mangueras de bombero y todos y cada uno de sus órganos están tan hinchados que parecen bombas de tiempo-

Giygas no respondió con palabras, sino que se puso a llorar

-Pero no se preocupe- dijo el robot con una pequeña sonrisa que su amo no noto –tengo en mi programación un plan de dieta y ejercicio que le ayudara a volver a su estado que parece sufrir de desnutrición en poco tiempo- a continuación comenzó a literalmente hacer rodar a Giygas hacia otra parte de las instalaciones

-Bueno- comenzó a hablar el obeso hipermegamorbido –por lo menos sé que funciono, y ¡una vez que recupere si atractiva figura pondré en marcha mi plan para derrotar a Ninten!- dijo con determinación mientras seguía rodando

-Aja…sobre eso amo Giygas… quisiera informarle que, dada la diferencia espacio-temporal entre nuestro planeta y la tierra, aquí solo paso un año pero allá en la tierra los suficientes como para que el tal Ninten se casara y tuviera hijos, el mayor se llama Ness y heredo las habilidades PSI de su padre e incluso es más poderoso que el-

Esta vez Giygas… si respondió con palabras

-¡LOS MALDIGO NINTEN Y NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESS!-

FIN


End file.
